


Not the blonde in the illegal photos anymore

by Destructivedepravities



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Anal Sex, Campbell is awful, Drug Use, F/M, Hallucinogens, He's on DMT in chapter 2 btw, M/M, Mentions of Child Pornography, Multiple Orgasms, No other kids were harmed, Not herion, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, mentions of rape/non-con, past trauma, prostitution for drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destructivedepravities/pseuds/Destructivedepravities
Summary: Jasper just can't seem to free himself. He's upset, and rightfully so. How could Cameron Campbell do that, and all for money?





	1. Meeting with an old friend

Jasper's little feet were kicked up on a stool, lounging on a couch with a cigarette in hand. He was waiting for a friend to come over. Charles. Tall, brunette, supplied him with whatever he needed. Of course, only at a price.

He wasn't opposed to prostitution by any means. Some of his best friends were prostitutes! Times like these were great. He didn't even have to pay for his drugs! He honestly didn't know how he stayed so tight. Maybe his excersizes? His little to no sex in daily life?

He sighed, getting up to stuff American cheese into his mouth. He glanced at the mirror, noting how disheveled he looked. He straightened his shirt, trying to fix his hair before hearing a knock at the door.

He got out a couple blunts and opened the door to find-

a gigantic redhead.

He swallowed thickly, trying not to stutter. Stay calm, Jasper. Stay calm. 

"Did I not pay dues? I- I can make it up. You can have my drugs! l. . . Just don't rape me!"

The redhead's face fell to one of horror. A woman peeked behind the thin man, her brows furrowed.

"Oh my, Jasper! Why I would  _never_ think of doing something so horrible!" the tall man said.

"We just. . . wanted to invite you to our little. . . camp. We've been struggling with staff since Cam got imprisoned."

Jasper's eyes went blank. Cam. Cameron Campbell. He trembled, forcing a smile. "Uh, okay?"

David walked in, his gigantic, spidery legs nearly stepping over The poor tiny man. He was six foot two by the looks of it. And Jasper was five foot flat. He felt like a tiny child.

"Wow, Jasper, you've barely changed!" The redhead proclaimed, looking down at the dirty blonde.

Jasper smiled, tugging at the right waist slimmer under his gigantic T-shirt. One from his ex boyfriend. They didn't even break up. He was murdered. He wasn't very surprised, or sad by now. He cried, though. He cried a lot. And his ex's friends got him the things he deserved. A portion of the money and drugs, and some old clothes. He had gotten over it by now, though. He wasn't mourning or anything.

 "You have nice hair," the woman piped up.

Jasper ran his fingers through his short hair. It was quite soft. He smiled, mumbling a thank you. He prepared some cheap hot chocolate, and served it.

"Did you guys get a hotel?" Jasper asked, sitting down.

" Well, no. We were hoping that we could stay with you!"

Jasper froze, sighing.

"Okay,  you can. . . Uhh. . ." He handed them around thirty dollars. "You should get some dinner, first, though. Go out for a couple hours. Treat yourself."

Gwen smiled, nodding and standing up, dragging away a protesting David. Jasper sighed, waiting a little while for his friend. Soon, there was a knock on the door.


	2. Opening the door to your naked childhood friend

Upon opening the door, Charles walked in. Jasper grinned, nearly dragging the older man into the apartment. He was soon plopped on the couch, the door closed. He threw off his shirt, slipping down his briefs and snuggling close. Charles smiled, pulling out a syringe. Jasper nearly squealed in delight, holding out his arm. 

This would be the first time doing anything like  _this._ He'd only been injected with a drug once. It didn't end well, really. Left a bad taste in his mouth.

A piece of rubber was tied tightly around his upper arm, and he felt large, thick hand prodding at his veins. The needle was soon pushed in, and he nearly jerked as it was emptied out into his arm.

He squeaked as Charles got up, stripping himself of his pants and boxers while he let the effects settle in. Jasper's eyes unfocused. He grinned, wiggling.

"Holy.  . . fuck. . ." He muttered eventually as the hallucinations set in. He felt a hand push his legs aside, before lifting him onto a large, thick object. 

He sunk down, feeling his euphoria intensify as he was fucked. He moaned as high as possible, giving out effeminate gasps and long "oh"s. He felt two hands wrap around his waist, sliding him up and down, squeezing the waist thinner further onto him. 

"Ngh~!" he squeaked as a hand wrapped around his dick.

He was soon bouncing, his eyes rolling back. Everything just felt so  _intense._ Almost too intense to breathe. He lifted his legs, taking in long, gasping breaths. He would definitely take this drug again. 

And before he knew it, it was over. He was sweaty and spasming with his third orgasm, panting heavily. He grinned, his face aflame before.

Creeeeaaak. . .

"Hey Jasper! We're ba--"

Just as David swung open the door, he came again, his back arching, legs shaking, tongue lolled out. His partner came for the second time, filling the condom completely.David's shrill scream filled his ears before he could bathe in the aftermath, and Charles was gone, leaving him, his clothes, an empty syringe and his naked body. He lifted his head, groaning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you guys it's a cliffhanger haha.


End file.
